Tsukasa Kadoya (past)
This is an evil past version of his present day self who was the leader of Dai-Shocker before he lost his memories. He appears in the game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes and transforms into , an evil version of Kamen Rider Decade that appears in the game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes. Like Decade, he uses Kamen Ride Cards and transforms into the nine previous Heisei Main Kamen Riders. http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Decade_Mode_ending.jpg Forms : Available with the Ride Booker in Book Mode, this activates Dark Decade's Rider Kick, which strikes with a flying side kick. - Kamen Rides= Utilizing KamenRide and FormRide Rider Cards, Dark Decade can transform into other Heisei Era Riders. , or simply Decade Kuuga, is Dark Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Kuuga card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form. - Agito= Decade Agito Ground Form , or simply Decade Agito, is Dark Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Agito card. It is based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. - Ryuki= Decade Ryuki is Dark Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Ryuki card. It is based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. - Faiz= Decade Faiz is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Faiz card. It is based on Kamen Rider Faiz. - Blade= Decade Blade is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Blade card. It is based on Kamen Rider Blade. - Hibiki= Decade Hibiki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Hibiki card. It is based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Kabuto= Decade Kabuto Rider Form , or simply Decade Kabuto, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Kabuto card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form. - Den-O= Decade Den-O Sword Form , or simply Decade Den-O, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Den-O card. It is based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. - Kiva= Decade Kiva Kiva Form , or simply Decade Kiva, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Kiva card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form. }} - Complete= Complete Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12 t. *'Kicking Power': 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4 sec. is the true form of Dark Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he gains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. }} Equipment Devices *Decadriver - Transformation device *Rider Cards - Gives Dark Decade the powers of previous Heisei Kamen Riders Weapons *Ride Booker - Dark Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal As the past version of Tsukasa Kadoya, he is voiced by Masahiro Inoue, who also portrays the mainstream Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Riders Category:Card Riders